With you
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Suite de mon os SAVE ME. Castiel et Dean se sont enfuis , nous les retrouvons 3 ans plus tard.. Heureux et bien installés dans leur vie de couple , enfin jusqu'a ce que le passé revienne les hanter


_Et oui c'est moi encore .. Donc comme je l'ai dis à certains d'entre vous , j'avais une idée d'une suite pour mon os Save me et bien chose promise , chose due. La voilà , j'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

_Donc on se retrouva bien quelques années plus tard après mon os Save me._

* * *

Castiel était debout , face à la fenêtre. Munie de son café, il observait la nuit étoilée. Il adorait regardé la ville s'endormir. Les gens rentraient chez eux , les lumières s'éteignaient et la ville devenait calme. Pour lui , c'était le meilleur moment de la journée, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il fut coupé dans ses rêves par deux bras lui entourant la taille. Un corps chaud se colla à lui et une tête se glissa dans son coup. Il ferma les yeux tout en posant sa tête sur la table. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son compagnon et resserra la prise. Il pourrait rester des heures comme ca.

- Tu pensais a quoi ? A moi j'espère . _plaisanta son compagnon._

- Dean , tu sais très bien que je pense tous le temps à toi.

- Ca me rassure.

Castiel se retourna et fit face à son amoureux. Ils se regardèrent tendrement. Castiel glissa ses bras jusqu'au coup de Dean et s'y accrocha. Dean sourit avant de serrer plus fort son amoureux. Il souffla de bonheur tout en glissant sa tête dans son coup.

- Je t'aime ! _glissa Castiel à son oreille._

- Moi aussi tellement !

Castiel releva sa tête et l'embrassa. Le baiser doux se transforma en un baiser passionné. Tandis que Dean approfondissait le baiser , Castiel posa sa main sur sa nuque , le rapprochant encore plus. Le brun fit de même en resserrant sa prise. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent amoureusement et entamèrent une danse. Lentement cette fois , ils profitaient de chaque sensation. A cours de souffle , ils interrompirent le baiser. Ils restèrent front contre front.

- Tu viens te couche ? Le lit est froid sans toi.

- J'arrive. _Sourit-il._

Dean repartit en direction de la resta au milieu du salon. Il observait comme si il voyait la pièce pour la première fois. Il sourit quand il vit les multiples cadres photos qui étaient installés sur presque tous les meubles. Chaque photo était différente, mais chacune les montrait tous les deux. Depuis le jour ou ils s'étaient enfuis tous les deux , ils avaient vraiment eu dur. Sans diplôme et avec peu d'argents le jeune couple avait du se débrouiller pour vivre. Il avait fait le tour de plusieurs états et avaient émis domicile au Dakota. Après plusieurs mois de recherches, Dean fut embauché chez Singer's Garage. Le vieux bourru de Bobby l'avait rapidement embauché grâce aux connaissances du jeune homme. A 19 ans , Dean s'était trouvé un job respectable qui les permettrait de vivre. Castiel s'était lui aussi mis à la recherche d'un travail. Sur un coup de chance , il tomba sur une affiche et fut recruté à la bibliothèque de la ville. Il était chargé d'aider les clients et de ranger les livres quand il le fallait , c'était un travail convenable qui les avaient permis d'acheter leur appartement. Pour leurs plus grand bonheur , les jeunes amoureux avaient emménagés dans un petit appartement au centre de la ville. Meg , la propriétaire les avait beaucoup aidé et était très présente pour eux. Ils ne la remercieraient jamais assez de les avoir accepté dans cet appartement. Ce fut la seule à les accueillir dans un appartement malgré leurs jeunes âges. Deux ans avant , ils avaient donc emménagé dans ce magnifique appart'. Ils eurent un peu du mal au début , a gérer les nouvelles responsabilités . Boulot , appart' , factures, cela faisait beaucoup pour des tout nouveaux adultes. Mais ce n'avait pas séparé ces deux amoureux , c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient traversé cela , et avec la persévérance , les voila stable.

Après trois ans de vie de couple , ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux et parfaitement heureux , sans un regard en arrière , ils vivaient leurs vies enfin jusqu'à ce jour.

Castiel avait un jour de congé aujourd'hui. Dean lui était partit au travail et ne rentrerait que vers 18h. Castiel se détendait tranquillement en lisant un livre. Il fut coupé dans sa lecture par un toc toc à la porte. Etonné , il releva la tête et regarda la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être , il n'attendait personne ? Sans plus se poser de questions , Castiel posa son livre sur la table et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sans regarder par le judas , l'ouvra. Il fut choqué d'apercevoir la personne sur le pas de la porte. Il recula , les yeux ronds.

Michel le regardait droit comme un I sur le palier. Castiel ne sut pas quoi comprendre par le regard de son frère. Ce dernier ne montrait aucune émotion.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix calme._

Castiel hésita pendant quelques instants. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Il craqua sous le regard presque suppliant de son frère ainé. Il lui laissa le passage et Michel se glissa à l'inté referma la porte et se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le surprit , Michel était debout au milieu de la pièce et il semblait mal-à-l'aise. Depuis quand son frère perdait son sang-froid légendaire ? Il ne fit pas plus attention et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour calmer ses idées.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? _demanda-t-il calmement._

- Non , merci !

Castiel ouvrit le frigo et se prit une canette de soda. Il ouvrit tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. Entre temps , Michel n'avait pas bougé. D'un signe de main , le jeune Novak l'invita à s'asseoir. Maladroitement , son frère s'exécuta et s'assit sur le divan. Castiel quant à lui resta debout.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Michel ? _posa-t-il au bout d'un moment._

- Euh je… Tu sembles aller bien . _constata-t-il._

- Oui comme tu le vois , mais qu'est ce que ca peut te faire. _Répondit-il_

Il fut étonné de voir un élan de tristesse traverser le visage de son ainé , cela le calma presque instantanément.

- Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain , je pensais que tu étais mort. Mais Balthazar m'a contacté hier en me disant qu'il t'avait retrouvé , j'étais tellement soulagé.

Castiel le regard sous le choc. Balthazar l'avait cherché ? Michel était soulagé qu'il aille bien ? Mais .. Il ne comprenait rien depuis quand avaient-ils de l'importance pour eux ?

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a cherché ? _posa-t-il d'une demie-voix_

- Comment tu peux demandé ca _s'étonna-t-il._T'es notre frère._dit-il comme une évidence._

- Michel arrêté tes conneries d'accord, votre rêve s'est réalisé , vous vous êtes débarrassé de moi.. _s'énerva-t-il._

- Castiel , je suis désolé.

- Mais putain Michel qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu va bientôt mourir ? _se fâcha-t-il_

- Non pas du tout. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait subir Castiel.

- Michel..

- Laisse moi finir.. Quand tu es pas rentré ce jour la , j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer.. Je t'ai cherché partout pendant des jours mais tu étais nulle part . J'ai fouillé toute la ville à ta recherche et Balthazar s'y est mis aussi. Pendant ce temps , je me suis repris en main et j'ai été en cours de désintox ca fait 3 ans que je suis sobre. Hier , Balt' m'a appelé et m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé…

Castiel resta silencieux et ne fit que le regarder.

- Castiel , je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir , tu ne le méritais pas. Je suis ton grand frère je dois veiller sur toi et pas te faire du mal , si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Il se releva et se rapprocha de son cadet. Par reflexe , Castiel se recula. Michel baissa la tête honteusement.

- Je voulais juste te dire cela , je sais bien que ca ne suffit pas mais je veux me rattraper Castiel. Si tu me le permets je voudrais être présent pour toi et t'aider…

- Michel il me faudra du temps.

- Bien sur je comprends. Tiens ! _dit-il en tendant une carte avec une adresse._

- Tu as changé de maison ? _demanda-t-il étonné_

- Oui , j'arrivais plus à payer et rester la seul ne me plaisait pas , j'habite dans un appartement dans la ville voisine. Mon numéro est à l'arrière.

- Ok

- D'accord et bien je vais te laisser.

- Oui

- A bientôt j'espère

- Au revoir Michel.

Michel partit et Castiel ferma la porte. Ce dernier s'appuya contre celle-ci et souffla. Il observa carte qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains et la déposa sur le meuble à l'entrée.

Castiel fut soulagée de voir son homme rentré , il l'accueillit d'un baiser avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Dean perçut de suite que quelque chose tracassait son amour.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Michel est passé

- Quoi ? _s'étrangla-t-il._

- Ouais , il a trouvé notre adresse grâce a Balthazar.

-Ton autre frère ?

- Oui

- Ouah et ?

- Il veut reprendre contact avec moi , il s'est inquiété pour moi et il est clean maintenant

- Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton calme._

- Je sais pas , tu ferais quoi toi ?

- C'est a toi de voir Cas'

- Il avait vraiment l'air différent

- Suis ton instinct Cas' , tu sais que je suis la pour te protéger

- Oui comme d'habitude. _Sourit-il en l'embrassant._

Nous retrouvons Castiel dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée , il s'empara de la carte de son frère et hésita quelques instants. Au bout de quelques minutes , il retourna la carte et tapa le numéro. Plus les bips résonnaient plus Castiel sentait le stress monté. Au bout de quelques intonations son frère décrocha.

- Oui Michel , c'est Castiel.

* * *

_Voila :D , alors est ce que ce futur vous plait ?_

_A la prochaine ! _


End file.
